


Entangle

by Auurii, MellowChibi



Series: Nights of Affiliations [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Iwaizumi only really shows up at the end, M/M, Open Relationships, Questionable restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, but there are multiple mentions of him and their relationship throughout the fic, christmas shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auurii/pseuds/Auurii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowChibi/pseuds/MellowChibi
Summary: But it’s still there nonetheless. Slowly growing. An ache in his chest making itself known every time Suga smiles at him, the corner of his eyes crinkling in joy. A small voice in the back of Oikawa's whispering words of want in his ears.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Nights of Affiliations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975009
Comments: 20
Kudos: 105
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	Entangle

**Author's Note:**

> So a lot of things happened, but better late than never, I guess?
> 
> When we first started to plan out things that we wanted to do for Thristmas, enno mentioned having written a fic where they used lights as restraints and was then also kind enough to let us to use the same idea for this clusterfuck. Will I ever write a IwaOiSuga fic under the 10k word count again? Who knows. Your guess is as good as mine at this point.
> 
> This is part of the [Night of Affiliations serie](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975009), but as long as you know that IwaOi is in an open relationship and sleeps with Suga at times, you are pretty much good to go.
> 
> As always, Auri has [gone over and beyond with the art](https://twitter.com/regularbrot/status/1343609098563149825?s=20) that this time is simply stunning. I don't know how many hours I have spent looking at it, seriously.
> 
> It's been a rough year for all of us, and a lot of things didn't pan out the way I wanted with a lot of things, and even if I won't be able to get the last chapter of Redolence up before the year ends, I am happy that I can at least offer up this. I hope you all had a lovely Christmas, all things considered and I wish that the next year will treat us all a lot kinder than 2020 has.

Oikawa sneaks another glance towards Suga and forces himself to bite back the pout that he can feel is slowly making its way to his face as he watches Suga’s nimble fingers working at wrapping the Christmas present resting between his legs.

The two of them are currently spread out on the floor of Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s living room, dressed in nothing but their underwear and a matching set of oversized sweaters that they have stolen from Iwaizumi and with a frankly _ridiculous_ amount of discarded wrapping paper all around them them- most of them courtesy of Oikawa’s failed attempts in getting his own presents to turn out the way he envisions them to.

It’s not that he is bad at the entire gift wrapping thing or anything. In fact, for as long as Oikawa can remember he has had a soft spot for Christmas (and other holidays that he is allowed to go all out on) and over the years he has gotten pretty damn good at the entire present wrapping business if he may say so himself. 

But it turns out that his own skills are a far cry compared to the way that Suga’s deft hands quickly run along the edge of the paper, expertly folding it in ways that Oikawa never imagined possible, tucking in corners at a frankly frightening speed, expertly smoothing out every little crease as he works, taping it together before quickly wrapping it up in ribbons.

Letting out a sigh Oikawa lets his gaze flicker back to his current sad attempt. It’s not bad _per se_ , not really.

In fact it’s a hell of a lot better wrapped than anything Oikawa has ever received from Hanamaki in the first place but even then, knowing that the present is going to be displayed under the Christmas tree next to Suga’s masterpieces once Iwaizumi gets back and they can start to decorate it leaves him with a bitter taste in his mouth.

Just then Suga throws a glance in his direction, head tilting to the side when he catches him staring. “Want me to do yours?” he asks and Oikawa huffs and turns his head away, pretending to be offended by the mere prospect of needing help. 

“No.”

Suga snorts before reaching over and snatching the package from between Oikawa’s legs, a finger slithering into the crease and undoing Oikawa’s hard work in a matter of seconds.

“We have been through this already, you big baby,” Suga says unfaced as he throws the now useless wrapping paper towards one of the piles that Oikawa has spent the day creating. “I spent all of my college and University years working extra at the wrapping station at the department store during the holidays, remember?”

Oikawa does remember. But he still hadn’t thought that the difference between their end results would be so blatantly obvious. Pouting but otherwise choosing to remain silent, Oikawa shuffles closer until he is able to wrap his arms around Suga’s waist and wordlessly bury his head in the crock of his neck.

“Same paper?” Suga asks him out of courtesy even as he is already reaching for the roll containing silly drawn animals in Santa hats on a dark green background- including a very pink flamingo posing next to a candy cane. Oikawa just hums softly in agreement before hooking his chin over Suga’s shoulder, silently watching as he gets to work.

Suga has been staying with him and Iwaizumi for the entirety of the weekend, helping them work through their Christmas preparations one after the other and Oikawa knows that he warmth that is currently nestled deeply in his chest is not only from him just having devoured another of Suga’s infamous hot cocoas. This time with an extra serving of both marshmallows and whipped cream since Iwaizumi is too busy running errands to scold them over their unhealthy intake of sugar.

It’s Christmas after all, so Oikawa has decided that he will worry about the extra calories when the holiday is done and over with. And considering the activities that they have been up to in the downtime between stuffing their faces with treats and hanging up decorations Oikawa figures things will most likely even themselves out anyway.

Probably.

It’s been nice. _Is_ nice. Christmas has always held a special place in Oikawa’s heart and he knows that Iwaizumi has tried his best to indulge him as much as he possibly can over the years (-and Oikawa loves him for it, he really, _really does,_ ) but it’s still not the same as being able to share the Christmas spirit and all the excitement that comes with it together with someone who takes as much joy in decorating cookies and turning their apartment into a winter wonderland while howling Christmas carols at the top of their lungs at two in the morning as much as Oikawa himself does.

In the present, between Oikawa’s legs Suga is unknowingly humming the tune of a random Christmas carol as he cuts off a suitable amount of paper before moving on to the actual present wrapping stage and Oikawa takes a moment to admire the way that Suga seems to seemingly bend the paper to his will, his hands moving with a certainty that Oikawa never possessed.

Tightening his hold, Oikawa runs his nose through Suga’s hair and inhales deeply. Suga smells fresh, a tinge of Oikawa’s own shampoo still clinging to his silky strands and if it was anyone else Oikawa would probably make a scene about the person having used his toiletries without permission but _this is Suga,_ and for some reason all Oikawa feels is warmth and his chest clenching with something that he can’t quite put his finger on.

Yesterday the three of them had finished decorating the gingerbread house.

Or well, _attempted to_ because somewhere halfway through the process he and Suga had lost their focus and had started to neglect their decorating duties in favor of smearing the glaze all over themselves and goading the other into licking it off as Iwaizumi watched them with hunger in his eyes.

It had started out innocent enough. A stain on a finger here, a smudge over a cheek there- but soon enough Oikawa remembers having Suga perched on top of the kitchen counter as he licked the the sugary mess off his chest, Suga’s sticky fingers tangled in his hair and Iwaizumi sinking into him from behind.

The unfinished gingerbread house had tumbled to its demise five minutes later and Oikawa can’t even find it in himself to be upset because honestly, laying curled up together on the floor with Suga afterward, the both of them thoroughly sated and feeding each other broken pieces of gingerbread between shared bouts of laughter had been more than worth it anyway.

The memories make heat coil in the pit of Oikawa’s stomach and he can't help but tilt his head to the side and press a kiss to the spot just behind Suga’s ear. 

Suga hums and leans back against him in response, hands still working tirelessly with wrapping the box nestled between his legs with deft fingers.

Sighing, Oikawa is once again reminded that ever since that day back in the club he just barely remembers due to the haze his exhausted mind had been in, things have slowly but surely started to change between them. If he is going to be completely honest, about the only thing that he does remember about that night is being tired to his bones, but still carrying with him a strangely sated feeling in his chest when he and Iwaizumi had made their way back home later that evening- even though the night hadn’t exactly turned out how Oikawa had first envisioned it, sex- and playwise.

And now, the three of them hanging out together outside of just having well, _sex_ , coupled together with these small signs of affection have become almost commonplace between them.

Sometimes the sex isn’t even full out scenes anymore like sex between them usually is, but just causal, whenever the mood happens to strike.

Sometimes they don't even bother with sex at all, and just settle down for a movie or two- or that one Netflix show that they all agree on is completely and utterly ridiculous, but for whatever reason can’t stop watching. 

Dinner. Sleep.

It’s strangely domestic, and somehow Suga fits into their life like a piece of a puzzle that neither he nor Iwaizumi had even been aware they had been missing in the first place.

But like this, with Suga dressed in one of Iwaizumi’s sweaters and with his hair smelling like _him_ \- Oikawa can’t help but want well, _more._

Wants a lot of things, really. Things that he and Iwaizumi have spent hours upon hours discussing at length, turning things over and over and making sure that they are both okay with these feelings that have started to emerge.

The thing is, Oikawa doesn’t love Iwaizumi any less than he did a month or ten years ago. More like the opposite, really. His love for Iwaizumi has only really grown over the years- and it still keeps growing as the days go on. Keeps on expanding the more time they spend together, the more he gets to know the man he wants to spend the rest of his life with if allowed.

That hasn't changed, and Oikawa knows deep within him that it most likely never will.

He just happens to likeSuga _too_ , however that works.

It’s different from the kind of love he harbors for Iwaizumi. Fresher, and without that deep emotional connection you only share with someone that you have so far spent the entirety of your life with.

No, it’s not the same, the way he feels for Suga- they both know that it isn’t. 

But it’s still there nonetheless. Slowly growing. An ache in his chest making itself known every time Suga smiles at him, the corner of his eyes crinkling in joy. A small voice in the back of Oikawa's whispering words of want in his ears.

But that isn’t how things _work,_ not with Suga, not with the three of them so instead of saying (or doing) something stupid Oikawa keeps his mouth shut. Instead he uses his nose to nudge away the hem of the shirt from where it’s pooling loosely around Suga’s shoulders, exposing more of that pale, milky skin and sending another wave of want through Oikawa’s insides.

There is a fading bruise slightly to the left that belongs to neither Oikawa nor Iwaizumi that he had caught sight of yesterday and Oikawa hides the grimace slipping onto his face by burying his head in the crock of Suga’s neck.

In fact, there are quite a few new bruises lining Suga’s back Oikawa suddenly remembers with a pang of clarity, but with the fabric in the way this one is the only one that he is able to actually reach. 

Pressing his lips against the bruised skin Oikawa carefully bites down and starts to gently coax the blood to move back up to the surface, covering the faceless stranger’s mark with one of his own, ignoring the questioning noise Suga makes.

It’s petty, Oikawa knows that it is but it _still_ makes him feel better nonetheless, even though he is painfully aware that it won't change anything in the long run.

Suga will still go to the club and play out scenes with strangers no matter whose marks cover his body, just as Oikawa and Iwaizumi themselves will. The only difference is that he and Iwaizumi will be going together, as an item. A take one get two kind of deal while Suga is _free_ \- an enigma tied down by no one and while Oikawa accepts that’s just how things are, how things will always be between them, sometimes, especially in moments like these he also finds himself wishing that things were different. That things were more.

“Tooru?”

Oikawa blinks open eyes that he hadn’t realized he had closed in the first place, just in time to catch Suga giving him a small, concerned look from over his shoulder. 

Oikawa hums, the noise he makes not really holding in itself, saving him from having to figure out a verbal reply. Instead he tightens his hold around Suga’s slender form momentarily, hugging the other closely to his chest and burying his nose in the crock of Suga’s neck again, inhaling his scent. “You smell good Kou-chan,” he murmurs, his voice coming out muffled against the expanse of Suga’s skin.

Suga snorts before sinking back against Oikawa with a light huff and Oikawa takes the opportunity to sneak his hands under the hem of Suga’s shirt, slowly dragging up along the taut and flat stomach before sliding back around to Suga’s sides and giving his slim waist a small squeeze. 

“Yeah?”

“Mhm. So _good_ ,” Oikawa repeats as Suga shifts his body to get into a more comfortable position against him. Laughing, Suga put his own hand on top of Oikawa’s leg, giving his thigh a soft, encouraging squeeze of his own and Oikawa hides his grin by working his way up Suga’s neck, his insistent, open-mouthed kisses easily drawing out a small shiver from Suga— his fingers turning pale and milky skin prickly with goosebumps as he is allowed to freely let them wander over the expanse of Suga’s skin.

Oikawa knows that he will never tire of exploring the well-defined muscles along Iwaizumi’s broadly built body for as long as he lives- will never get enough of feeling small and safe as his boyfriend hovers above him, boxes him in and takes him apart.

But being with Suga like this is nice too. Strangely familiar and comforting- even though it’s just recently that the three of them have started to meet up as friends instead of just for the sake of sex.

Warm, Oikawa finds himself thinking distantly just as Suga gently nudges at his head with his shoulder and then presses their lips together when Oikawa obediently raises his head. 

Happy, definitely happy.

Suga tastes sweet from the hot cocoa they had consumed, with just a tinge of the rum that they had poured inside for good measure. It’s still the weekend, all things considered but neither of them are even tipsy. The alcohol is just a low, comfortable buzz resting just underneath Oikawa’s skin as their lips brush against one another. 

For some reason Oikawa is reminded of trying to keep himself together with Iwaizumi when they were younger back in Miyagi, the snow quietly falling outside and covering the world in white.

In Tokyo it rarely snows, and never on Christmas.

“Try and keep it in your pants for once, Tooru,” Suga huffs at him as he breaks off the kiss and pulls away. Suga’s light words hold no bite however, and Oikawa ignores them in favor of working his mouth up the column of Suga’s neck and to his ear, nosing gently against the shell before letting out a puff of hot air against it.

“I think you are forgetting that I am not wearing any,” Oikawa murmurs. He turns his voice low and seductive as he speaks, further proving his point by grinding his hardening erection against Suga’s ass. In his arms Suga bursts out laughing, his head thrown back and exposing his neck further for Oikawa’s taking, one of his fingers slowly trailing up the inside of Oikawa’s thighs until they reach the hem of his boxers where he stops to tug at the fabric teasingly.

“No,” Suga agrees, hazel eyes shining with amusement. “I guess you aren’t, huh.”

Suga’s eyes are crinkled in the corner in laughter when Oikawa looks up at him. His voice light and energizing in a way that only Suga can be and Oikawa’s chest aches, full with affection as he slips his fingers into the lining of Suga’s pants, pulling at the rubber only to let it go to snap back against Suga’s skin, causing him to jolt in surprise.

“And neither are you,” Oikawa points out. Laughing, Suga shoves the now wrapped present to the side and pushes to his knees. Oikawa quietly watches as Suga shuffles around between his legs until he is facing him instead.

Suga throws him a quick glance, his face splitting open in a sharp grin that goes straight to the pit of Oikawa’s stomach. With the grin never leaving his face Suga leans forward into Oikawa’s private space with a mischievous glint in his eyes that Oikawa is _very_ familiar with at this point- slowly putting his hands on Oikawa’s thighs and giving them a light squeeze.

“How very convenient,” Suga replies with a drawl as he drags his gaze over Oikawa’s body, one of his brows arched pointedly as his fingers trail lazy patterns against the inside of Oikawa’s thighs, slowly creeping upwards. “You are still wearing clothes, though.”

This time it’s Oikawa’s turn to let out a laugh and he leans back on his elbows and lets his gaze fixate on Suga, matching the other’s grin with one of his own. “So are you, Kou-chan.”

Suga blinks at him before huffing out something snarky under his breath that Oikawa chooses to pay no attention to. There is no need to anyway when Suga’s next course of action is to lean back just far enough for him to wring the sweater over his head and throw it aimlessly to the side. The motion fluffs up his hair adorably, gray and loose strands pointing up in multiple directions and Oikawa has to mentally stop himself from reaching out and messing it up further.

It’s most likely going to happen naturally by the time they are done anyway, so there is no need for him to go out on a limb and risk pissing Suga off in the process.

As if he could somehow read Oikawa’s thoughts Suga narrows his eyes at him and Oikawa can almost physically _see_ the shape of Suga’s question starting to take form on his lips. So before Suga has a chance to voice possible complaints about Oikawa’s future plans regarding his hair out loud Oikawa quickly nudges his bare knee against Suga’s thigh and cocks up a brow in a challenge.

“Only halfway? That’s surprisingly lazy of you. Am I going to have to tell Iwa-chan that he needs to whip you into shape once he gets back?”

Suga just rolls his eyes at him.

“You know, that’s an awful threat considering that’s something we both enjoy, Tooru.” But even as the words are leaving his mouth Suga is also already hooking his fingers into the hem of his boxers to ease them down his waist. Pulling them off completely Oikawa watches as Suga kicks the piece of fabric in the general direction that he had flung his own shirt in earlier.

Suga is already hard and leaking- cock standing proudly, freed from its constraints and flush with color and Oikawa can’t help but lick his lips at the sight in front of him.

Suga has a great dick if Oikawa is going to be completely honest. It might not be as thick as Iwaizumi’s- which, while on the subject of great dicks happens to be one that Oikawa tremendously enjoys gagging on, nor does it have the length that Oikawa’s own has. Instead Suga’s cock is somewhere between the two of them, not too thick or too long, the perfect middle point just like the way that Suga seems to have naturally nestled himself into the midst of their otherwise busy lives.

In fact, Suga’s cock is almost verging on cute where it rests against his stomach, lightly flushed and colored in a faint pink hue. There is a small bead of precum already visible at the tip, and Oikawa hums and shifts to fold his leg under himself before putting a hand on Suga’s shoulder, gently pushing at him to prompt him to lay down on the floor among the mess of discarded wrapping paper surrounding them.

Suga cocks up one of his brows but in the end he leans back until he is spread out on the floor without a fuss and looks up at him, his nose lightly scrunched and Oikawa allows himself a moment to take in the sight.

There are more fading bruises scattered around Suga’s collarbones and chest. Bruises, that Oikawa knows for a fact weren’t left by either him or Iwaizumi, lining the expanse of Suga’s skin and he lets the hand that he had used to push Suga downwards travel across the multi-colored welts, connecting them with another by invisible lines as if he is mapping out constellations across the pale canvas that is Suga’s skin, silently wondering how he got them- _who_ had given them to him. If the person in question had been able to break Suga down like he and Iwaizumi can when given the chance. Slowly taking him apart until Suga is pliant and obedient drooling mess underneath them.

Probably.

After all, it’s not like Suga is someone to just sit by idly when things are not up to his standards, far from it- something that Oikawa is more than familiar with. Suga is not one to pretend or play along when something like a scene isn’t to his liking, isn’t one to keep his mouth shut when his partner isn’t putting any real effort into the setting and dynamics.

With Suga it is never as simple as just walking up to him at the club and asking him to submit for you with just the promise of good time.

No, Oikawa knows first hand that if you wanted Suga on his knees for you you had to work for it. Had to prove your worth, constantly and consistently- even as the scene played out or Suga would simply flip the roles on you, or just walk away. Oikawa has witnessed it happening himself more times than he can count.

Suga is a challenge, one both he and Iwaizumi had been unable to look away from. A person whose slender fingers Oikawa is painfully aware he is not the only one being wrapped around.

Biting back a grimace Oikawa draws his hand down the length of Suga’s body before leaning down to press a kiss to the crease by his hipbone with a small sigh, pushing away the thoughts to the back of his mind.

It’s fine Oikawa tells himself. Because in the end other people might get to keep Suga for a night or two if they are lucky, but Oikawa and Iwaizumi are the ones that get to have Suga like this- inside their apartment. Get to see him curled up on their couch in clothes three sizes too big for him and sip hot cocoa that Suga made them with a movie running in the background.

In the end it’s the weekend before Christmas and Suga has chosen to spend it at _their place_ , doing something as mundane and boring as wrapping presents in ridiculous paper instead of getting tied up and fucked until he can’t stand by a stranger and Oikawa is happy with that. Content.

Nuzzling his nose against Suga’s skin Oikawa hides a smile before leaning back an inch or two, his gaze immediately drawn to Suga’s cock standing to attention next to his face. Wetting his lips with a low hum Oikawa leans forward, fully intent on taking it into his mouth only for Suga to shuffle underneath him and suddenly there is a bare foot pressing into Oikawa’s chest, effectively pushing him backwards as hazel eyes look back up at him in a challenge.

Oikawa thinks that he must look confused, or at the very least surprised because Suga huffs and shoves a bit harder at him with his foot, causing Oikawa’s gaze to flick down to where they connect and then back up again, taking in the flat expression on Suga’s face with a slow blink. “Kou-chan?” 

“I am not running a charity here Tooru,” Suga says while tapping his foot against Oikawa’s still clothed chest pointedly. “Off.”

 _Ah_. Oikawa lets out a laugh before straightening himself enough so that he can pull his own sweater over his head. He makes a show off it too, kinda. It’s not the painfully slow teasing that he can pull off if he really puts his mind to it, but Oikawa does take extra care (and time) to peel the fabric over his body and then runs a hand through his hair for good measure as he throws the sweater aside. Suga rolls his eyes at him, even if Oikawa still catches the glimmer of hidden want. _Hah._

“You know if you wanted to get me naked you could just have said so,” Oikawa grins teasingly.

“And spend the rest of the year having to deal with your inflated ego? No thank you,” Suga replies without missing a beat. Lowering his foot so that he can tap it against Oikawa’s hip instead Suga cocks his head to the side with a grin matching Oikawa’s own. “Now who is the one ‘lazying out’ on who here, Tooru?”

Oikawa finds himself letting out another laugh, but he still makes quick work of ridding himself of his underwear nonetheless. “It’s the middle of December,” Oikawa points out as he throws the fabric in a random direction before leaning down until he is hovering above the other, eyes gleaming with mischief. “I am sure that you can survive the two weeks that are left just fine.”

Suga doesn’t as much as move a muscle as he looks up at him. “Doubtful.”

Oikawa snorts. If it was anyone else underneath him he might actually be offended, but this is _Suga_ and the only thing that Oikawa really feels about their mutual bickering is a comfortable warmth spreading through his body as he darts down to press his lips against Suga’s own.

Suga’s lips are soft and warm against his- welcoming, and Oikawa wastes no time in pressing his own body flush against him as well. He takes the opportunity to lick into Suga’s mouth when it falls open around a quiet pant that Oikawa somehow gets the ridiculous notion of wanting to devour whole.

Humming into the kiss, Suga's hands slide along Oikawa’s sides before moving upwards, draping them over Oikawa’s lower back before giving his ass a playful squeeze. Oikawa breaks off the kiss with a burst of laughter, and when he looks down Suga is grinning back up at him, the hazel of his eyes bright and blinding.

“So handsy, Kou-chan.”

Snorting at him Suga cocks up an eyebrow as he motions towards their now naked forms. “Oh? Are you telling me that us getting handsy wasn’t what we were going for here, or did I read the room wrong, somehow.”

Oikawa lets out another laugh and dips down to press one more kiss against Suga’s lips- just because he can before leaning back up. “No.”

“No?” Suga repeats, the corner of his mouth curling upward. “No what, exactly? No, we weren’t going for handsy or no, I didn’t misread because that sure was a lot of hands running all over my body for it to count as nothing, you know.”

Humming, Oikawa lets his gaze sweep across the room. There is ruined wrapping paper everywhere, boxes of Christmas decorations in different states of being unpacked. His gaze fixates on the one next to the still untouched Christmas tree and Oikawa finds himself tilting his head to the side, considering.

“Tooru?“

“Shh, Kou-chan. Be good.” Oikawa pushes to his knees before shuffling over to the box in question, so focused on the task at hand that he almost ends up face-planting when Suga suddenly kicks him in the back in retaliation.

Sputtering and fumbling Oikawa whips his head back around just to come face to face with Suga’s eyes that are crinkled in the corners with laughter.

“That’s it,” Oikawa declares as he gets back up on his knees and makes a show of brushing off invisible dust from his bare skin. “You can officially consider yourself to be on the naughty list.”

“Bold of you to assume that I wasn’t on it to begin with,” Suga grins back without missing a beat.

Huffing Oikawa ignores the retort in favor of continuing towards the box. Bending over he rummages around the piles of tinsel and carefully wrapped ornaments before he finally finds what he is looking for. Pulling out the item in question Oikawa turns back towards Suga with a wide grin plastered all over his face.

Suga, having leaned up on his elbow lets his gaze flicker down to the tangle of black in Oikawa’s hands before looking back up at him with a pained, flat expression.

“No.”

“ _Kou-chan-“_

“I am not a bloody tree, Tooru.”

Oikawa cocks up an eyebrow in challenge, his grin splitting open and showing off the teeth hiding underneath. “Well, you _could be.”_

Without breaking their gazes Suga’s hand darts out to grab a handful of crumpled wrapping paper, quickly squeezing it into a ball that he then flings in Oikawa’s general direction. Being poorly made and awkwardly shaped the sad excuse of a makeshift weapon doesn't actually reach him- but Oikawa doesn’t think it matters because as with many other things when Suga is concerned it’s often the action that declares the point he is making, and not whatever the end result happens to be.

Huffing, Oikawa sticks out his bottom lip in the best, sultry pout he can manage. Suga buys none of it. Okay then, _fine_.

“Come one Kou-chan,” Oikawa presses. “You owe me for the rubber duck incident, you know you do.”

It’s a cheap tactic, Oikawa knows that it is but _it works_ , at least judging by the way Suga’s face twists into a grimace.

“Really? _This_ is what you choose to spend that favor on Tooru? I know that you are a sucker for Christmas and all that, but seriously?” Suga asks him and Oikawa spends all of the three seconds it takes him to look down at the lights in his hands and imagining how they would look against Suga’s pale, close to pearlescent skin to make up his mind.

“Definitely.”

Shifting until he is sitting up completely, Suga scowls as their gazes meet. A moment passes and then Suga heaves a sigh, seemingly deflating on the spot and grits his teeth. “Fine. But after this we are even, you hear me?”

Humming happily instead of verbally replying Oikawa shuffles closer on his bare knees. The lights safely nestled in his arms, only stopping his approach when Suga raises his foot again and places it against Oikawa’s stomach in a silent warning.

“Oika-“

“Yes, yes,” Oikawa interrupts with a loud huff as if he is somehow personally offended by Suga using his last name. “No mentions of rubber ducks from here on out. They don’t exists and they most certainly don’t-“

“ _Oikawa_.”

Oikawa laughs, eyes gleaming softly in the faint light of the room. “I won’t, okay. A deal is a deal after all, Kou-chan. Don’t you trust me?”

The glare that Suga gives him speaks volumes of how much he trusts Oikawa to keep his mouth shut but Oikawa isn’t worried. If Suga really didn’t want to do something Oikawa is positive that he would just tell him, like he always does and _if he did,_ Oikawa would respect it and move on.

Wouldn’t as much as tell a living soul about yellow plastic figures being in places they absolutely shouldn’t be in as he had first implied and Oikawa knows that Suga knows this too. Trusts him to know when no means no and that red is a line that should never be crossed.

In the end however, Suga just heaves a sigh before holding out his wrists to him in a silent offering. “Go on then.”

Grinning, Oikawa gets to work.

He doesn’t tie the cord very tightly around the slim shapes of Suga’s wrists, knowing that the material they are working with is thin, doesn’t offer much of a give and has a nasty tendency to cut into skin. In fact he doesn’t do much else than gently wrapping the cord around the hands offered to him. As a form of restraints they are all but useless, but Oikawa still finds value in seeing the stark contrast between black ties and the paleness of Suga’s skin.

Licking his lips Oikawa drapes the lights over Suga’s shoulders and then wraps it around his chest once just for good measure.

When he leans back he catches Suga staring at him with an amused glint in his eyes.

“Happy?” Suga asks him and Oikawa huffs and makes a scene out of clicking his tongue in dismay before picking up the cord at the end of the lights and starting to crawl towards the nearest outlet.

“You can’t be serious Tooru,” Suga says in a tone that sounds close to disbelief. Oikawa just snickers and throws him a meaningful glance over his shoulder.

“What’s even the point of wrapping you up in lights and everything if I am not even going to turn them on, Kou-chan,” Oikawa yells back. Behind him Suga lets out a groan that Oikawa has no problem ignoring over inserting the plug into the wall.

Turning back around Oikawa momentarily forgets how to breathe. It seems that in his haste to haul out the Christmas lights from the cardboard box where they reside during the rest of the year’s ten months he had pulled out the wrong one.

Or the _right one_ , depending on how you choose to look at things his mind is quick to add in because instead of just being bathed in a soft yet bright light Suga’s skin has transformed into a myriad of different hues that are seemingly being reflected against his skin.

Green and blues hug his slender form tightly, throwing deep shadows along his limbs and taut skin, forming his body into something verging on ethereal. Red and oranges dust him in blossoming patterns, purples successfully hiding bruises that aren't Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s own.

Yellows that make the golden specks in his eyes pop until they seem to be alight from within.

Oikawa is speechless, mouth dry as he watches the being in front of him twist his hands around as Suga studies the results of Oikawa’s sloppy work of tying him up with a frown.

“ _Kou-“_

“You really had to turn me into a damn Christmas tree, now didn’t you?”

Oikawa blinks, momentarily taken aback before his mind is pulled out from the gutter and he forces the grin back on his face at the taunt.

“Well of course Kou-chan, it’s Christmas isn’t it?”

Suga huffs loudly, but Oikawa’s grin just widens in response as he leans over to fish up his phone from where he had left it somewhere in their mess of discarded paper, wasting no time in pulling up the camera and pointing it in Suga’s direction.

“Say cheese!”

“Fuck off.”

Laughing Oikawa snaps the picture- and then another just for good measure. Turning his attention back to the screen Oikawa studies the result with a pleased hum. Admittedly it’s far from the best picture that Oikawa has ever taken, being a bit hurried but the subject more than makes up for it. He decides that he likes Suga like that, wrapped in lights, features illuminated, shining and enchanting.

“Hmm... Think I need to send this to Iwa-chan to make sure he knows what he is missing out on for rudely leaving us like this, don’t you think so too?”

Suga snorts, the corner of his lips turning into a frown and the shape of his eyes narrowing. “If I remember correctly you are the one telling him he would be nothing but useless at wrapping presents. Not that you are much of an upgrade yourself, you know.”

Oikawa ignores the remark with a dismissive wave of his hand as he busies himself with writing out an accompanying message that if he is going to be completely honest is pretty much just a string of colorful Christmas emojis and exclamation marks. Satisfied, he brings the pad of his thumb to the ‘send’ button only to hesitate momentarily as his mind finally catches up. _Oh._

This is kind of a first too, isn’t it. It’s not like Oikawa has made a habit out of sending nudes of people to his boyfriend- especially pictures that the person in question hasn’t even technically agreed to him taking in the first place.

Chewing on his lower lip Oikawa’s gaze flickers tentatively in Suga’s direction only to have Suga tilt his head, his brows drawn together in a silent question.

“Green?” Oikawa asks because while they might not be acting out a scene at the moment they are still sure as hell bickering and he figures that this is the quickest way to get back to what they had been doing, namely unraveling the piece of walking art in front of him in more ways than one.

Suga blinks, momentarily taken aback before his lips curl softly- the creases of his eyes crinkling in a way that makes the ache in Oikawa’s chest swell.

“Are either of you going to upload it to some weird Christmas fetish site that I am not even aware exists in the first place?”

Oikawa huffs, affronted. Suga just laughs.

“I am just joking Tooru,” Suga assures him, eyes gleaming with mischief as he wets his lips. “Come on already. Or was the full extent of your grand plan to just tie me up here?”

Pouting, Oikawa taps the send button before putting the phone aside once more. “Well, it wasn’t very funny.”

He finds himself crawling back towards Suga anyway, his pout only growing wider by the second. When he is close enough Suga lifts his arms and traps his head between his still tied up hands, laughter light on his lips.

“You really are just a big baby, aren’t you,” Suga says before unceremoniously slotting their mouths together. Oikawa takes the opportunity to get back at him by biting down on Suga’s lower lip and pushing him back down towards the floor, covering his body with his own.

It’s easy to get lost in the by now familiar give and take as time melts away to something abstract around them. The taste of Suga is both sweet and alluring against Oikawa’s lips as their breath mingles, bodies brushing as they move against one another and it doesn’t take Oikawa long before he is fully erect with Suga like this, spread out below him, his for the taking.

When he pulls away the orbs of Suga’s eyes are slightly glazed over, his lips swollen and glistening wet and reflecting more colors than Oikawa cares to count.

Reds and violets, mixes of forestry greens. Blending, blurring. Celestial.

Oikawa sucks in a breath and reaches blindly for the package that Suga helped him wrap earlier, the frail paper easily tearing as he slips his fingers under the flaps and creases, coaxing them loose.

“What are y-“

With a sudden wave of impatience washing over him, Oikawa shushes him by covering Suga’s lips with his own again, his tongue dipping inside as he grabs Suga’s hands and wrists from around his neck and pins them to the floor above his head instead.

Suga mumbles out a noise of complaint that Oikawa is all too happy to ignore, too lost in the moment, in the warmth of Suga’s body pressed flush against his own.

“ _Tooru_ -“ 

Oikawa hums in response, the fingers of his free hand working tirelessly at undoing the wrapping before slipping his hand into the box and fishing out the item inside. It takes some more effort to peel away the sealing plastic around the item without his eyes to guide him, but Oikawa is nothing but stubborn once he has gotten an idea stuck in his mind.

The sound of the cap coming undone is loud and sudden and Suga slowly comes to a halt underneath him, head tilting to the side to break off the kiss.

“...is that the weirdly flavored lube collection you were supposed to give Hanamaki?” Suga asks and Oikawa leans back to hold up the tiny bottle between them and turns it over in the palm of his hand so that he can squint at the label.

“Gingerbread,” Oikawa announces. “Guess that it’s your lucky day, huh?”

Suga rolls his eyes at him. “How exactly is that lucky?”

Squeezing out a generous amount of the lube onto his fingers, Oikawa is quick to rub them together, heating up the liquid as he dips down to kiss Suga again.

The first and second digit slips in easily, the process of opening Suga up so familiar to him by this point that it’s not something that he has to spend much of his attention on. Instead Oikawa gets lost in the way their lips brush, the sounds that Suga breathes out against his lips.

The way a slender leg hooks itself around his waist as Suga taps his back with his foot, impatiently ordering him to hurry up and making Oikawa huff out a burst of laughter through his nose in response.

“Enough already,” Suga says, his words breaking off on a moan at the end- his body shuddering when Oikawa chooses that exact moment to curl his fingers inside of him, aiming for the spot that he knows almost as well as the back of his own hand by now.

Huffing, Suga shoots Oikawa a look through half-lidded eyes that speaks volumes just how much he thinks of his little prank. Oikawa just grins and leans down to kiss him again.

The inside of Suga is velvety and warm as Oikawa pushes himself inside, his breath turning ragged as Suga’s body embraces him as if its welcoming a lover home after a long day spent apart and Oikawa briefly wonders if that’s how things could have been between them, if things were bit different.

If Oikawa and Iwaizumi weren't in a dedicated relationship and Suga wasn’t just a person, made friend that they happened to sleep with every now and then.

If, in the past-, if Suga hadn’t-

Well, Oikawa is not going to dwell on that. Not now at least, not with Suga’s heat hugging his cock tightly and with the man’s head thrown back against the floor in pleasure- gray hair ruffled and the pale column of his neck stretched taut.

Oikawa allows one of his hands to skim up the length of Suga’s side as he grinds into him at an unhurried pace, treasuring every deliberate and shallow thrust in the back of his mind and the way his cockhead rubs up snuggly against the plush walls of Suga’s insides. The expanse of Suga’s pale skin is soft and rich under the pads of Oikawa’s fingers, feeling how goosebumps slowly rise to the surface in patterns that Oikawa finds himself wishing would stay around long enough for him to have the time to map out properly.

“ _Fuck_ \- Kou-chan, you are so pretty,” Oikawa mumbles breathlessly as he pulls himself out before steadily pushing back in, causing Suga to creak open a bleary eye at him just as his mouth falls open around a moan, colors dancing across his skin as they move.

And he is. He really, really is and Oikawa wants all of him, will gladly take everything that Suga is prepared to give him.

With the pleasure steadily rising within him Oikawa lets a finger slip underneath the loose coils of the lights, pulling lightly and watching like in a trance when the light reflects back on Suga’s skin, deepening the creases lining his hips and further enchanting the shadows of his curves.

Suga lifts his hands then, the lights that had been tying his wrists together loosely finally coming undone and falling away, cascading around him like a halo, rendering Oikawa completely speechless as Suga tangles his fingers in his hair and pulls him close.

“Fuck me like you mean it already,” Suga mumbles against his lips before kissing him deeply and Oikawa feels his own hips stutter at the command, his own body all to happy to oblige, _helpless_ to do anything else than obeying the man underneath him.

As he picks up the pace Suga hugs him tightly, his long legs hooking around Oikawa’s waist, hips rising to meet Oikawa’s every thrust, allowing him to reach even deeper, causing them both to moan unhinged into each other's mouths.

“Right _there_ -just...ah, _fuck-“_ Suga’s voice breaks off on the last syllable, his legs tightening around him like a vice as Oikawa pounds into him over and over again as Suga’s back arches. The sight is so pretty that Oikawa can’t help but slip one of his arms between Suga’s back and the floor, making the arch even more prominent as the sounds of their shared moans echo through the room.

Suga says something as the angle of his thrust changes, something strangled and incoherent that Oikawa doesn’t quite manage to catch but he hums anyway, understanding enough with the way Suga’s fingers dig into his back, his nails scratching desperately against his skin. Oikawa wonders if they will leave marks, _hopes_ that they will and then he is kissing Suga deeper, fucking into him harder. Bringing the both of them closer and closer to the edge at an almost frightening pace.

Fuck. It feels so good- but then again being with Suga always does, regardless whether he is inside or around him, on top or below. It doesn’t matter to him which one of them tops or bottoms, doesn’t matter who turns who into what. Who gives and who takes.

Not as long as he can have this for as long as Suga will let him.

Their movements have turned erratic and desperate as they both chase their release. Their moans and shared pants are mingling and mixing, bouncing off the walls around them. Turning into a symphony as it mixes with the sound of skin slapping harshly against skin.

Oikawa breaks off the kiss with a muffled cry as Suga suddenly constricts around him, dangerously close to tumbling off the edge. He buries his head in the crock of Suga’s neck, his fingers digging roughly into the flesh of Suga’s waists as if that will somehow help him cling to the present.

“ _Koushi-,_ hah... _f-fuck-“_

“ _Tooru.”_ Suga’s fingers tangle in Oikawa’s hair in response and Oikawa groans against his skin as Suga pulls him closer, fingers scratching against his scalp until Oikawa almost can’t breathe. There is a low, needy noise and then a soft whisper of Oikawa’s name and just like that Oikawa is lost, his cock jerking as he comes inside of Suga in long, heavy spurts, sharp teeth digging into Suga’s neck hard enough to break the skin.

Suga sobs out under him- his hips jerking, desperate for friction and Oikawa uses the last of his strength to sneak his hand between them and take hold of Suga’s cock, smearing the wet trails of precum everywhere as his hand slides tightly all the way from the baste to the tip one, two, three times. And then Suga is joining him with a strangled cry that Oikawa thinks he will never forget, his whole body tensing underneath him, his back lifting all the way off the floor in a perfect arch as Suga shoots his load all over their chests.

Oikawa collapses on top of him and nuzzles into his neck with a tired but content noise. His breathing is still harsh and painful, ragged as Suga wraps his arms around him, his body a warm and welcoming respite as they both come down from their high.

Oikawa doesn’t know how long they stay like that, tangled up around one another and the lights, the heaps of Christmas papers crumpled up all around them but he doesn’t particularly care either. He is happy and sated, content to stay like this for as long as he is allowed to but Suga is slowly starting to stir underneath him, gently nudging at his shoulder.

Oikawa pouts and makes himself heavier, desperate for the moment to last just a second longer.

Suga however seems to have other ideas.

“Get off me already you big, heavy oaf,” he huffs and Oikawa snorts out a laughter into the crock of his neck before giving in. As he slowly pushes himself to his knees Oikawa meets the grin on Suga’s face with one of his own, just barely managing to stop himself from saying something stupid in his post-orgasm induced bliss that would end up ruining everything that they are.

It’s hard though, especially with the way Suga is looking back at him right then- his gray hair mussed and bright like starlight, hazel eyes soft and warm. Kiss-bruised lips curled up in a drowsy but still content smile that makes his chest ache as Oikawa is once again reminded that Suga isn’t his, not _like that_ at least- and never will be.

Underneath him Suga smiles, unknowing of Oikawa’s internal struggles. Instead he leans up just enough to place a peck on Oikawa’s cheek, the warmth from his lips expanding across his skin like ripples of water across the surface of an otherwise still lake.

“Thank you,” Suga mumbles and Oikawa blinks down at him in confusion. Evidently delighted with his puzzlement Suga laughs at him and lifts one of his hands to gentlY pat at his cheek. “It was good, stupid.”

Oikawa huffs loudly. “You say that like it normally isn’t.”

Suga’s eyes twinkle, the corners crinkling in silent laughter as he reaches out behind him. It takes a bit of maneuvering from the both of them before Suga manages to find a piece of underwear- (who’s exactly Oikawa isn’t completely sure) and he watches as Suga uses it to first wipe himself and then Oikawa free of the cum lining their chests before letting it fall to the floor, the garment now soiled and useless.

Next Suga grabs his sweater and pulls it over his head, and Oikawa watches with a sinking feeling that he can’t quite place as Suga runs a hand through his more than messy curls with a loose smile, his expression soft and content, happy.

Oikawa has many things he likes about Suga. His playful, teasing side when they banter and joke around. The warm and protective part of him when someone he cares about is in a tough spot or suffering. The much rarer, serious side that leaves slim shoulders squared and his jaw clenched.

The side of him that can break Oikawa down to a blubbering mess between the sheets without seemingly breaking a sweat- the part of him that allows Oikawa and Iwaizumi to take him apart, to see him vulnerable. Watch him come undone.

But out of all of the things that make up Suga Oikawa thinks that he likes this part the most. The carefree, unconfined version of Suga that doesn’t carry the weight of the world on top of his shoulders that Oikawa so far has only managed to catch glimpses of when he was lucky. 

Sighing, Oikawa turns around to chase down his own sweater, making quick work of wrangling it over his head. Now, at least somewhat clothed Oikawa turns his attention back towards Suga just in time to come face to face with him picking up the bottle of flavored lube from the floor and squeezing out a few drops to the tip of his finger- pausing in hesitation only for a split second before gingerly putting it into his mouth.

Oikawa cocks up an eyebrow as their eyes meet and Suga blinks at him, his expression suspiciously blank and not giving anything away.

“Well, how does it taste?” Oikawa asks even though he has a pretty good inkling that whatever the liquid tastes like, it can’t be good.

Suga just blinks at him wordlessly before the finger from his mouth and holding it out to him in an offering. Oikawa eyes the liquid sceptically before he cautiously leans forward, his tongue slowly darting out to lick along the length of Suga’s finger.

The moment the awful and bitter flavor hits his tongue Oikawa’s whole body ricochets backwards in disgust, his face twisting into a sour grimace over the hideous artificial flavor and he sputters and groans as Suga bursts out into laughter in front of him.

“What the hell?!” Oikawa spits, his eyes darting across the expanse of the room to try and find something- _anything_ to help him wash the horrid flavor of his tongue. “What- _why would anyone make this_ and think that it was a good idea?” he continues as he crawls across the floor ungracefully on all fours, his eyes set on Suga’s earlier cup of now most likely cold tea on the table.

Not that Oikawa is picky with the vile taste that is currently invading his mouth.

“Someone that thought that there were people out there stupid enough to buy it perhaps? You know, someone like yourself,” Suga offers. “Still can’t believe that I actually let you put that shit inside- _hey!_ ” Suga suddenly calls out after him, his voice raising an octave when he realizes that Oikawa is making a run for his drink. “Don’t you fucking _dare_ , Tooru!”

Laughing maniacally Oikawa sweeps the mug of the table and downs it in two quick, deep gulps- only to find himself choke on the liquid the second after when Suga pummels into him and sends them both sprawling onto the floor, Oikawa coughing and wheezing as his body tries to expel the liquid from his lungs.

Finally managing to get his breathing somewhat under control Oikawa opens his eyes to find Suga staring down at him, his eyes wide and full of something akin to disbelief. Part of his gray hair is wet and Oikawa can spot droplets of tea where they cling to the soft strands and run down the side of his face. _Whoops..._

Blinking slowly Oikawa catches Suga licking at his lips, his tongue darting to the side to catch one of the wayward drops with a scrunch of his nose. Oikawa winces inwardly.

“...did you just spit tea all over my face?”

“How is this my fault!?” Oikawa cries, his body unconsciously trying to shuffle backwards only for his back to hit the table and him realizing with an increasing sense of dread that he has nowhere to go. “You are the one that- _Kou-chan, no!_ ”

But Suga’s hands are already skimming up Oikawa’s sides, deft fingers expertly searching out his ticklish spots only to ghost over them, causing him to collapse onto the floor in a writhing, laughing mess as Suga straddles his stomach and wraps his legs around him, keeping him in place no matter how much Oikawa squirms and tries to buckle him off of him. “- _no...Kou-...st-stop, hah...NO-”_

“What the fuck are the two of you up to?”

Iwaizumi’s voice cuts through their shared yells and laughter and Suga immediately tenses up on top of him- both of their heads whipping around towards the sound to find Iwaizumi standing in the doorway of the living room, arms crossed over his broad chest and looking far from impressed with their shenanigans.

It hits Oikawa right then what they must look like. Disheveled and still naked from the waist down and with messy bed-hair hair sticking out at odd angles. _Suga’s hair_ in particular is suspiciously wet under the overhead light where he is straddling him. Not to mention that Oikawa is just now realizing that part of the Christmas lights has somehow gotten itself wrapped around Suga’s ankle from their earlier scuffle and is now draped across their lower bodies, tangled and most likely beyond saving at this point. 

And that is not even mentioning the rest of the room- which frankly put is a mess of crumpled paper, Christmas ornaments and presents in different states of being wrapped.

Oikawa and Suga share a silent look, their faces twisting into a silent grimace.

Well, shit.

A few meters away from them Iwaizumi scowls before crossing the room in measured strides. Suga quietly slips off of Oikawa as he draws closer, allowing Oikawa to push up to his elbows as they blink up at Iwaizumi in unison, uncertain where to even start explaining how the literal mess of a living room that they are currently in came to be.

Iwaizumi hunches down in front of them, causing them both to wince and wordlessly snatches up Suga’s left hand in his own. They both watch as Iwaizumi carefully turns it over in the palm of his hand, brows furrowed as he studies it, thumb smoothing across the skin until he is satisfied- only to repeat the procedure with Suga’s right hand as well.

Suga sits quietly through it all, just watching as Iwaizumi checks him over just as the man always does after a scene. In the end Iwaizumi heaves a sigh and moves over to Suga’s ankle, freeing him from the lights that by now have been twisted and knotted beyond recognition before fixing them both with a stern glare and it’s first then that Oikawa realizes something else with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

This is the first time that either of them have fucked someone else when the other hasn’t been present, and Oikawa hits himself mentally because while that hadn’t exactly been a rule when he and Iwaizumi had first laid down the foundations for opening up their relationship, Oikawa feels that this might still have been something they should have discussed, beforehand.

Maybe picking up on his unease Iwaizumi’s gaze softens considerably. Iwaizumi has always been strangely good at that, reading him, Oikawa thinks fleetingly as Iwaizumi holds up Suga’s hand in front of them and it takes Oikawa’s brain half a second to put one and one together.

 _Ah._ Well, at least Iwaizumi isn’t upset because of him fucking Suga, then.

But looking at the way Iwaizumi’s jaw is clenched as he holds up Suga’s hand for the world to see, maybe that would have been better.

“You both know better than this,” Iwaizumi says flatly as he fixates them with a hard gaze, causing them both to wince. “These are shit restraints, and considering that neither of you are beginners I shouldn’t even fucking need to tell you this in the first place. If you are going to fuck around at least do it properly.”

“I didn’t even wrap it hard, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa tries only to have Iwaizumi shoot him a glare that tells him just what he thinks of Oikawa’s excuse. “I swear! I would never-”

“Then use proper restraints and drape the damn lights around those instead if you really fucking have to. It’s not like we don’t have a whole ass box of them.”

Oikawa pouts but in the end he doesn’t push the issue further. After all, he _knows_ that Iwaizumi is right. That’s why he didn’t actually use them _as restraints_ in the first damn place but yeah okay, maybe Oikawa _had_ gotten a bit ahead of himself there for awhile but then again, who could blame him.

Next to him Suga hums before suddenly taking a hold of the flaps of Iwaizumi’s jacket and pulling him down to him with a grin, his eyes sharp and gleaming. Iwaizumi lets out a noise of surprise and braces his hands on the floor to stop himself from tumbling and Oikawa watches as Suga takes the opportunity to lean in close enough that their lips almost brush.

“Does that mean that you didn’t like the picture that Tooru sent you, Hajime?” Suga all but purrs. His voice is both velvety and smooth as it is breathed out against the man’s lips, just barely loud enough for Oikawa to hear.

Iwaizumi swears, something dark flickering across his eyes. Suga just laughs and smooths his hands down his chest with a slow lick to his lips and oh, Oikawa might just have come mere minutes ago but he can feel his cock twitch in interest at the scene taking part in front of him anyway.

“You know,” Suga says in the honeyed voice that Oikawa is all too familiar with at this point. “We were technically supposed to decorate the tree tonight, right? That still gives us some hours to try out the ‘draping thing’ you mentioned, if you felt left out.”

Iwaizumi scowls and Oikawa catches sight of the way his boyfriend's fingers twitch as if Iwaizumi is desperate to find out for himself just the way that Suga’s pale skin looks adorned with shimmering hues. But in the end (and to Oikawa’s great disappointment)Iwaizumi steadies himself with a clench of his jaw before the man pushes off the floor, Suga’s hands quietly slipping away.

“Hm?” Suga cocks his head to his side, his mouth slowly opening to say something else only for him to get interrupted by Iwaizumi unceremoniously dropping a small package into his lap and it’s with a stab of apprehension that Oikawa remembers the reason that Iwaizumi had headed out and left the two of them alone in the first place and he swallows thickly, feeling his blood running cold.

Suga on the other hand is staring down at the small package in puzzlement, his nose scrunched up in confusion as he quietly studies the simple red wrapping paper and the white bow tied around it. “What’s this?”

Iwaizumi shrugs off his jacket and throws it over the back of the couch before returning Suga’s questioning glance. “Just an early Christmas present,” Iwaizumi answers casually like it’s not anything important even though Oikawa _knows that it very much is_. In front of him Suga’s frown deepens and Oikawa’s stomach feels like it's sinking through the floor.

With his heart beating erratically inside his chest Oikawa slowly shuffles closer until he is able to wrap his arms around Suga from behind, linking his hands over the others stomach and pulling him close. He takes a deep breath to steady himself, catching the scent that is Suga and his own shampoo and he closes his eyes. It will be fine.

“Go on Kou-chan,” Oikawa mumbles quietly as he hooks his chin over Suga’s shoulder. “Open it.”

Suga throws him a questioning glance over his shoulder but in the end he wordlessly slips his fingers under the tape and coaxes it to come undone. Somewhere in the distance Oikawa hears the sound of Iwaizumi taking a seat on their couch but it somehow feels unreal and strangely far away, his whole body focusing in on Suga unwrapping the gift in front off him to such an extent it doesn’t even feel like he is there, anymore. 

Oikawa wants him to hurry up and get it over with. Wants him to slow down and for this moment to be frozen in time, terrified of the outcome as he watches in what feels like slow-motion as the wrapping slowly comes undone and then Suga is lifting the lid of the box and suddenly there is no turning back anymore.

Inside the box is a small silver key, shiny and new and yet familiar at the same time. Oikawa guesses it makes sense, considering where it leads to.

Feeling Suga tense up against him, Oikawa hugs him tighter and tries to will him to accept the item with his mind alone- even as he opens his mouth and tells him the opposite. “You don’t have to take it, Kou-chan.”

Staying quiet Suga throws him a silent glance before his eyes flicker over to Iwaizumi who just shrugs. Oikawa wants to both hit him and applaud him at the same time for managing to stay casual while Oikawa’s own heart is threatening to jump out of his chest at a moment's notice.

On the other hand he is the one with the conflicting feelings here, not Iwaizumi.

“Look,” Iwaizumi says. “You have been coming over a lot lately- and while you are more than welcome we are also starting to feel kind of shitty over the fact that you get off of work earlier than the both of us and have to loiter around until we are able to come home and let you in. So yeah, we figured we would just give you one, I guess.”

“I guess,” Suga echoes and Oikawa hugs him tighter and buries his head in the crock of his neck, holding his breath, feeling small and vulnerable and so very thankful for Iwaizumi doing the talking part for the both of them.

“We like you being here and we trust you to not do anything stupid with it,” Iwaizumi shrugs before continuing. “Like Oikawa said, if you don’t want it that’s that. No hard feelings. We could use a spare anyway.”

Oikawa creaks open an eye just in time to see Suga blink down at the content of the package, a sole finger slowly slipping inside to fish out the item and holding it up to the light, the silvery finish gleaming and reflecting the beams back on his face. There is wonder in Suga’s eyes Oikawa suddenly realizes, and not any of the other feelings that he had feared would be displayed and with a sudden pang of bravery Oikawa squeezes Suga’s slender form and opens his mouth.

_Please._

“We like you, Kou-chan,” Oikawa mumbles softly, feeling the way Iwaizumi’s sharp gaze buries into him in warning as if Oikawa doesn’t know that he is out on thin ice already with the ghost of Suga’s past somehow always hanging heavily between them. “A lot even. Iwa-chan too even if he is too much of a prude to say so- and well, doing our Christmas preparations together this year has been a lot of fun and we thought it would be nice to have more of that, even after Christmas is over.”

For a moment no one says anything and Oikawa wonders if he really did end up crossing a line that he shouldn’t have- but then Suga lets out a small sigh before he sags against him, his long lashes fluttering close. “Okay.”

Suga’s voice is so quiet that Oikawa almost doesn’t catch it. _Almost_. But Oikawa _does_ and the wave of relief and sheer joy that washes over him is immediate and strong and he hugs Suga tightly to him. He buries his head in the crock of Suga’s neck to hide the wide grin his face has split into and thinks about another small package- messily wrapped in silly paper and containing a small silver keychain with a tiny alien in an equally tiny ship that he had stumbled upon by chance and ended up buying _just in case._

It doesn’t necessarily mean anything- Oikawa knows that it doesn’t but that’s fine too. It’s still another part of Suga that Oikawa has been given, another side that only he and Iwaizumi get to have- _their key_ on Suga’s keyring and as long as Oikawa can have these small things that no one else can he is satisfied, no matter whose bed Suga ends up in tomorrow and onwards.

It’s fine, just like this. It’s fine.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued.
> 
> Twitters: [MellowChibi](https://twitter.com/Mellow_Chibi), [Auri](https://twitter.com/regularbrot)
> 
> And that concludes the end of the Christmas fics for this time around. Do you guys want even more of this brainrot? Let us know! Comments and Kudo's are also always appreciated! 
> 
> This one might not have been as spicy as the rest, but there is a lot going on behind the scenes and we thought we needed a bit of a fluffy break. These three will be back on track with breaking each other down to pieces in 2021, don't worry.
> 
> And as a bonus, Auri [made a multiple color light version of the art here](https://twitter.com/regularbrot/status/1343609968319229952?s=20) and I am sobbing for putting her through it, so go and show her some love, okay?


End file.
